The Hunt
by na-chan00
Summary: AU. A tiger is on the prowl in the Seirin region. To hunt it the chief sends out a sortie of brave young men, though there's more than one kind of hunt out there in the wild.


The Hunt

Part I

* * *

The chief and his men had all been up on it since the screams at dawn. If the trail of red goo wasn't enough to go by, here and there among the blood smeared grass were chunks of red meat, some with bones sticking out, others yet with traces of black hair. The sight was gut-wrenching. Another victim.

A young woman from the tribe had come running back to the village after barely escaping the attack. She had sneaked out with the victim in the middle of the night, only to return alone, mortified and scarred. Her account of the events was poor. The shame of being caught fleeing with another man made her blunder her speech, and the horror of witnessing her lover being torn apart by the tiger's fangs was etched in her gaze. The healers took her away once she broke down in a fit of tears, and the people who had woken up with her cries looked at the scene with apprehension. The chief's men dispersed the panicked onlookers and sent them back to sleep. Aside from the children, nobody was able to bat an eyelid that night.

By morning nothing got better. More than half the village had gathered near the chief's hall to protest and beg for help. Two months had passed and still nothing had been done about the terrible tiger who had nestled in the region. People feared to go down by the river alone, mothers prohibited their children from playing outside the village's boundaries, no farmer wanted to tend to their crops without armed hands to protect him. The trips to the nearest settlement, Kaijō, had dwindled to a mere trade caravan once a week and after the last one's disappearance, no one dared set foot on the road again. That incident had been two weeks ago. The whole tribe was terrified, starving and hopeless.

After much fussing, and in the claws of despair, the chief Kagetora finally appointed a group of skilled hunters to go after the tiger. The families of the young men were heartbroken, yet the villagers rejoiced. The whole tribe saw them off with hopes in their hearts. Mothers had tears in their eyes and kids looked at the brave men with awe, jumping up and down with excitement.

"Bring us the skin of the great beast, Iron Heart" Kagetora said, placing a hand on the hunter's shoulder "We will have it as a trophy and bring renown to our tribe"

"And save everyone" the chief's daughter said by his side. Teppei nodded and bade the villagers goodbye, marching along with his five companions.

* * *

Fear gripped their hearts as the sun went down, for the tiger was known to prowl at night. They stuck to the road south towards Kaijō and stopped by the site of the last attack, almost ten miles from their village. The ground was still dark with blood.

"Think it's still roaming around here? We should have headed north" Hyuuga broke the heavy silence with a scowl on his face. He was one of the oldest in the group, experienced in hunting and tracking but not in pursuing such deadly game. He had objected to the tiger hunt from the very beginning, believing it too dangerous an endeavor. However, once his pride had been put at stake, he had had no choice other than join in. He was quick with a spear and had good aim. The chief thought him an indispensable part of the quest and so did Teppei who led them.

"It might, but I was thinking of splitting us up" Teppei replied. The whole group gasped.

"What?! Are you crazy?" Hyuuga protested.

"He is right. We won't catch the tiger off guard if we keep our number" one of the youngest hunters said. He was short with a lithe frame and pale skin. He was called Kuroko Tetsuya and known for his stealthy feet, handy in both good and bad situations.

"I agree. Apart we might cover a bigger area as well" the second tallest added. He had red hair and a strong built. Kagami Taiga was his name and as of late every hunter party sought him out to help. He was as young as Kuroko, but his hunting skills had raised him to an unusual amount of fame. Before the tiger crisis, he was known to join big hunting parties from the nearest villages just for sport. His words carried weight.

"I thought about that" Teppei said "But I also have in mind the despair of our village. They are too scared to step a foot outside the limits, even if it is to ask for help. I'll go with Koganei and Izuki down to Kaijō and rally as many men as I can"

"What? That will take days!" Hyuuga cried out.

"Three at the least, a week at most" Teppei said "But we have no guarantees that we will catch this tiger any sooner. With our people shut in their homes we have little to worry about except our own safety"

"Well, that cheers me right up!"

"Hyuuga, please"

There was silence for a moment and then Hyuuga relented. They decided to spend the night together, since they were too tired not to rely in strength of numbers, and then separated before sunrise. Hyuuga, Kuroko and Kagami were to patrol the south area for the next couple of days until Teppei and the others returned.

"Watch them for me" Teppei whispered by Hyuuga's ear. The other man snorted and nodded.

"Don't dare come back without those Kaijō fools"

* * *

The sun was high in the sky announcing midday. Hyuuga and his two followers had wandered from the tall grass fields by the south road into the inner country east. Trees splattered the clear landscape around them and far away towards Seirin they could see square patches of farmed land, looking abandoned and grim. The narrow roads and dirt paths people used to travel were deserted as well. Only the wind howled its presence.

They stopped by a small rushing stream to drink some water and discuss which way to go.

"We should follow the stream up towards the river, we're bound to find tiger tracks there" Kuroko suggested. Hyuuga agreed.

"Oi, what do you think?" Hyuuga turned to Kagami but the red haired man was gazing towards the forest lining the horizon eastwards "Kagami!"

The shout brought back Kagami's attention, but his mind seemed set on that edge of green.

"Didn't they catch some big game by that forest some years back?" he asked.

Hyuuga and Kuroko shifted their gazes to the forest and shared a look of agreement.

"Yeah, I remember something like that" Hyuuga said "I think it was that nomad folk, Touou"

"What happened to them?"

"Came and went. That's how they are" Hyuuga replied with a shrug of shoulders.

"Last time they were around I spent some days with them" Kuroko said.

"You saw the beast they caught?" Kagami's eyes turned to the shorter man with wonder. A smile ghosted Kuroko's features at his reaction.

"No, but they called it the Black Cat"

Kagami assented and looked back at the distant green edge. He imagined the feral beast, dark and sleek, hiding in the tree boughs. Some measure of hope bloomed inside him, glad that the tiger they sought wasn't much of a climber.

The small stream guided them north and they walked a few miles before meeting the riverbank that embraced the southeast plain of their village. They found some tracks of the beast by the water and noticed it had swam to the other side.

"There's a bridge ahead" Kagami noted, already moving up.

"Wait" Hyuuga called him back "Let the tiger stay on the east side. We'll keep watch over this side of the river"

"You're giving up?" Kagami questioned with disbelief. His remark roused Hyuuga's anger.

"No, I just think it's safer if we stay here and wait for the others. The river is deep so we'll have an advantage over the tiger" Hyuuga said matter-a-factually, trying to reign in his temper.

Kagami quieted, but his furrowed brows showed disagreement. He craved action and excitement. Being prudent and patient didn't suit him. He flexed his legs and slumped down by the water.

"I think this is a good spot. We're not far from the village and we can ambush the tiger if he tries to cross over" Kuroko said gently, trying to cheer him up somehow. Kagami nodded defeated. Although he didn't like the arrangement, they were better off together than roaming the land alone. The death counter was already big enough as it was.

* * *

The sun set in a red blaze and the eastern sky darkened to a deep blue. More and more, that forest far away loomed over Kagami's consciousness and he found himself gazing at it, almost obliging so given his unhindered watch. His eyes were stuck east, combing every sway of grass, every rustle of leaves. The three of them had decided to patrol the river by night. While one slept, the other two watched over the near premises of their little camp. Kuroko had volunteered to sleep first, seeing as both Kagami and Hyuuga were too hung up over their earlier argument to submit to any kind of peaceful activity. They went in opposite directions and walked by the riverbank with lit branches in case of attack. The wind whistled through the high tree boughs, making shadows play in the distance. When the stars began lighting up the sky, the torches in their hands contrived to send all those imaginary demons away. Nonetheless, Kagami also had with him his spear, hanging across his back, and a small blade tied up at his hip ready for any purpose. He fidgeted its handle absentmindedly, eager to put it to use, though the opportunity rose perhaps too soon.

Kagami had reached the northern crossing after having lost sight of their camp. Looking back, there was only a soft column of smoke marking the place where they had lit a fire and beside which Kuroko was probably still asleep. Recalling that, Kagami felt a pang of remorse for having come so far on his own. His mind had been so filled with eagerness and curiosity that he had had no way to put a stop to his wandering feet. The darkness over the other side of the northern bridge was strangely inviting and he felt his pulse pick up. A tiny voice in the back of his mind told him to take a peek, just to check if there wasn't any trouble down the path. He yielded to the suggestion. Halfway through the bridge, he gazed at the river rushing south and spotted a tiny flicker of light that could only belong to Hyuuga. That distant glow broke Kagami's prideful heart and filled him with sympathy. He should go back as soon as possible, he knew it, yet he quickened his step instead and reached the other end of the bridge.

The eastern riverside was as calm and quiet as it had appeared. A mile away from where Kagami stood began the dense woods he had been obsessing over that afternoon. Going back after being so close to it was almost a sin. But Kagami knew better. He had come too far already. He turned his back and headed to the bridge when a rustling sound behind him caught him unawares. His heart jumped to his throat and he reached out for his knife instinctively. Before he knew it he had been thrown down to the ground, stunned from a sudden impact from above. His torch fell as well but he heard it plop in the river not a second after. The sound prompted him to get up, alarmed by the fact his attacker was no animal. Someone had cast it away, though in front of him Kagami could see nothing but darkness. He felt naked and vulnerable, suffering terribly from the sudden loss of light. Amidst his disorientation, he was tackled again from nowhere and collapsed on his back, a heavy weight on top of him. A sharp edge grazed his neck and Kagami felt a hand like a claw gripping his right arm over his head. His left arm also fell powerless beside him, with a steady foot set over it.

Kagami widened his eyes forcibly, seeing all but black. While he waited for them to adjust to the darkness, he could no longer be sure whether his assailant was man or beast. His contours were strange, like a feline shape binding human limbs together. The light from the moon did little to help Kagami discern it, though when he finally regained his sight, he could clearly see a set of teeth smiling down at him. Those human features broke his bewildered numbness and he struggled against the hold on him, bucking up and kicking his feet.

"Don't play rough or I'll eat you" a grating voice warned him, coming listlessly from somewhere within that dark shape. Kagami felt the hairs on the back of his neck raise in alarm, but the voice was nothing compared to the tongue that proceeded to slide from his collarbone up to his jaw. He gasped abruptly and his throat pushed against the sharp blade drawing blood in the process.

The smile above him broadened at his surprise and its haughty delight infuriated Kagami beyond relief. He was ready to pull back his left hand from under the man's solid footing when a far-off voice interrupted them. The shouts were faint but Kagami recognized it at once. What he didn't expect was the reaction of his attacker.

"Tetsu?" the man uttered breathless, turning his head towards the bridge in search of Kuroko.

Kagami was baffled. He laid temporarily frozen, unable to comprehend how the stranger knew Kuroko. His brain strained, yet his bodily pain spoke louder. He took advantage of Kuroko's distraction and slipped his left arm from under the man's weight, pulling back his trampling foot as he did so. The preemptive strike turned the situation in his favor. His attacker lost balance and Kagami worked fast to turn the tables. He flung away the blade that had been prodding his throat and lunged forward with his own. The other man dodged him with quick reflexes. His movements were slick, formless. Kagami couldn't tell how he would strike next. Fortunately for him, Kuroko's speedy steps were heard coming in from the bridge and as soon as he showed up, the light from his torch gave shape to the creep who had attacked him.

It was no wonder the strange man thrived in darkness. His skin was heavily tanned and its dark hue bonded effortlessly with the pelt he wore on his shoulders. It didn't seem from wolf or bear, nor akin to any usual hunting trophy. The fur was very short and black, shimmering faintly in the moonlight along with the man's sharp gaze. The smirk had vanished from his face and the only expression he wore was a frown.

"Aomine?" Kuroko stopped beside Kagami and faced the other man with wonder "Is that you?"

"Who the hell is this bastard?" Kagami grunted, the blood in his veins still running hot.

"Remember when we talked about those nomads today? He's one of them" Kuroko told him, his eyes never leaving Aomine's figure. Kagami scoffed and diligently thought back on their conversation earlier that day. He remembered the Touou folk coming up when he had asked about the big game they had caught in the forest.

"Yeah, the ones who caught the Black Ca-" his words plummeted to the ground and his jaw dropped as he put the pieces together. Kagami looked to Aomine's shoulders in awe.

"That was all me" the man replied nonchalantly. The subject seemed to bore him to death "I was the one who killed the black panther"

"You're wearing its hide" Kagami stated stupidly.

"Suits him" Kuroko added.

A sultry silence ensued. Kagami's rage had all but gone and he was staring at Aomine with mouth ajar, enthralled and slightly envious. Aomine's hostile demeanor had also disappeared at Kuroko's arrival and the latter seemed calm and unafraid.

"Tetsu what are you doing here? You two out to get killed?" Aomine asked the shorter man, unable to mask his sneer.

"We're after the tiger" Kuroko told him. Kagami started and sent him a look of disapproval.

"Shut up, don't tell him about that!"

Despite Kagami's fluster, Aomine laughed and eyed them with pity.

"You're hunting the tiger?" his chuckles couldn't be prevented "Are you serious? You'll just end up as fodder for the beast. Go home to your village. Leave the tiger to me. It's why I've come here anyway"

"You alone? Where are the rest of Touou?" Kuroko sounded worried.

"Nestled somewhere in there" Aomine gestured towards the eastern forest and Kagami felt a shiver go up his spine. The night wasn't cold and his body was still warm from the wrestling, yet he couldn't help but feel his spine quake. Something about Aomine didn't sit right with him.

"We're going back to our camp, you're welcome to join us"

Aomine didn't take Kuroko's offer. He said they were fools to stay there and emphasized how he would be fine up in the trees. Kuroko didn't insist and went back towards the bridge with Kagami. The latter followed, only turning around at the same place he had stopped before to look upon the river.

The last thing he saw of Aomine was his shadow climbing up a tree.

* * *

Kagami was the last to go to sleep. He woke up a few hours after sunrise and met with clear blue skies. A few meters ahead he saw Kuroko and Hyuuga huddled together by the river, probably talking about what had happened last night. Kagami had a small notion of it too. His head felt light and smoggy, but at the sight of dry blood on his neck his memory came back in a flash. Aomine's dark figure sprang in his mind with the black panther coat dangling over his shoulders and a devious smile ready to tear through his cold demeanor. Kagami also remembered their short fight and the sudden panic Aomine's hot tongue on his skin had spurred. Even now just thinking about it brought forth a scalding sensation on Kagami's neck. He stood up with a jolt and marched directly to the river, eager to subdue his crazy thoughts in the cold water. Kuroko and Hyuuga eyed him with perplexity.

"Kagami, how are you?" Hyuuga asked him a bit worried. Kagami shook the water from his hair and sighed.

"Fine!"

"I heard about your close encounter with one of those Touou savages, how was it?"

"Fine!" he answered in the same fiery manner, inciting a burst of laughter from Hyuga. Kuroko smiled as well, finding Kagami's stubbornness endearing.

"I'm going up to meet with Aomine and see what he knows about the tiger's whereabouts. I'll be back later" Kuroko said picking up his bow "I'll bring something to eat"

"Kuroko wait-!" Kagami got out of the river lumbering "You're going to see him alone?! I'll join y-"

"Let him go" Hyuuga cut him off "He trusts Kuroko, they know each other from a few years back. It's better if you're not there complicating things" Kagami frowned at that last part "Besides, you're going south with me today. I think I saw some Shutoku men out there yesterday, I want to talk to them"

Kagami had no option but complying. After putting on his clothes, he got his weapons and helped the other two clear the camp. Kuroko bade them goodbye afterward and turned north, walking beneath the trees that lined the riverbank. Hyuuga and Kagami saw him off and departed once they saw Kuroko cross the northern bridge. Their journey to the Shutoku border was uneventful. They caught some fish to eat by midday and rested a while before trudging on. Most of their conversation revolved about hunting tactics and Teppei's plan. Each time Kagami tried to move the subject towards Aomine and the Touou people, Hyuuga didn't seem to have much to say. His speech increased in complaints but no actual information. Kagami didn't really mind since all he had to say on the matter was bound in a giant knot of frustration. He couldn't understand how a single man had managed to kill such a beast. It was impossible. And Kagami's puzzlement didn't end there. Something else bothered him about the panther bastard, something he had trouble putting his finger on.

The evening was closing in when they met a pair of Shutoku monks by the south road. One was very tall and solemn, the other jovial and forthcoming. They acknowledged Hyuuga from a previous meeting and traded greetings.

"This is Kagami Taiga from our village" Hyuuga introduced him "This is Midorima Shintaro and Takao Kazunari. They're warrior monks from Shutoku"

Kagami bowed his head slightly.

"How come we never met him before?" Takao interjected.

"He was out in Yosen last time you visited the village" Hyuuga replied "He has a brother there"

"In Yosen?" Midorima's brow furrowed "I see"

Kagami noticed the tall man eying the necklace on his neck. He found his attention to detail surprising. Not everyone could distinguish ornaments from different villages. Kagami touched his own unconsciously, it being indeed a gift from his brother Himuro. Although they were not blood siblings, their bond was as such and the necklace a symbol of it.

"I heard about the tiger killing people in your region" Midorima said "Have you done something about it yet? We of the neighboring villages have been on our guards as well, we're tired of this constant surveillance"

"If you helped us, we could end this sooner!" Hyuuga snapped back with clenched fists.

"It's your responsibility. Moreover, the Shutoku people are not a crazy bunch of savages that enjoy going around killing living beings" Midorima retorted "Not like Touou anyway" he added subtly.

Kagami started at Touou's mention and opened his mouth to speak. Hyuuga was quickest though.

"Speaking of Touou, we found one of them up by bridge north of here" he said "Know anything about that? He said the rest of them are still in the forest"

"Was it Aomine? We saw him a few days ago" Takao replied none too happily "We were watching this same road when we caught him stealing from our trees"

"I told him I'd kill him next time" Midorima said in all seriousness. Hyuuga sighed.

"I bet he is after the tiger too. Greedy little bastard"

"He is" Kagami pitched in. They all turned towards him at the sound of his voice.

"What about you?" Takao wondered sarcastically "You have the same look he has"

"And he is called Taiga too. What a bad joke" Midorima said.

It was Kagami's turn to clench his fists.

"Well" Hyuuga coughed "The thing is..."

He patched things up quickly, finding no further help from the two monks. They promised to watch the border and give assistance should any attack happen in its vicinity, but no more. After that chat, the offer sounded good enough. Hyuuga and Kagami went back to meet Kuroko and left the strange comedic duo.

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya was nowhere to be seen. Hyuuga and Kagami searched around the area where they had set camp last night and caught no trace of him. Kagami feared the worst but Hyuga was still hopeful. He believed their friend must have stuck with Aomine and would return the next day if night didn't see him back.

"I'll go check the bridge" Kagami said, his tone allowing no refusal. Hyuuga was too tired to fight back so he nodded.

"I'll go west. There's a farm nearby on the way to the village. Maybe he went there to help someone"

"Good thinking"

"Be careful out there" Hyuuga reminded him "We have seen no signs of the tiger crossing the river today but it can't hurt being too cautious"

Kagami gave him a nod of agreement and sprinted northwards. No hurry was enough if Kuroko had met the tiger on the other side. Images of the previous kill site came to his mind and Kagami cursed. The despair of finding his friend like that upset his stomach and he forced himself to stay positive. It wasn't like Kuroko had been all alone. Aomine was there too, but somehow the thought of him fueled Kagami's distressed state, adding an overwhelming anger to everything. Even before getting there, Kagami already blamed him for any evil that might have occurred.

After crossing the bridge, Kagami skulked more warily, his fear and unabated courage battling for the main course of action. He kept a close look on the tree branches above him, praying the fading sunlight would unmask any friend or foe hiding there. However, the closer he got to the eastern forest the less he could see ahead of him. The trees began huddling together, their branches curling and hunching and covering the view of the sky. The sound of the forest was ominous, or rather the lack of it. The further Kagami walked the eerier it got. But soon some measure of noise found him and he followed it quietly. His big stature didn't do much to help his concealment, yet he did his best to be as inconspicuous as possible. If the tiger was there, stealth was the only odd in his favor. Kagami reached for the mighty spear on his back and gripped it with his two hands. His slow approach was charged with concentration and sweat ran down his temples. He snaked through the bushes avoiding every dead twig on his path.

The sounds he had been following got louder. Kagami noticed they had a steady rhythm, possibly human. That gave him hope. He quickened his step and lifted his head. A hand seemed to have grasped his heart once he caught a glimpse of Aomine's back, the dark pelt still draped over him. He was twitching, moving to some extent, tough Kagami only understood what it was all about when he saw Kuroko's shape bent in front of him, his hands clinging to the tree trunk in support. He bit down his moans as Aomine thrust into him repeatedly, his hands holding Kuroko's hips in place. Kagami looked at the sight with shock, air failing to reach his lungs. The grip on his spear lost its strength and he couldn't avert his eyes. Kuroko let out a cry as he came but Aomine kept going faster and faster, pulling back Kuroko by the air as he shot his load inside him. When he was done he pulled out and Kuroko collapsed to the floor.

Kagami's brain could process none of it. After escaping his trance, his sole instinct was to maim and kill Aomine. He fell on him as quick as lightning, hitting him with the blunt end of his spear and tackling him to the ground. He latched a hand on Aomine's neck and squeezed, watching expressionless as all the blood in Aomine's body ran up to his face. Aomine's hands clawed at Kagami's fierce grip but he was like ice. Immovable. Only Kuroko's yank released him from his seething rage.

"Let him go" Kuroko said with haggard breath. He was standing on shaky legs, fluids running down them.

"Shut up Kuroko!"

"Let him go" Kuroko's voice felt like an order and Kagami did as bid reluctantly.

"You fucking bastard!" Aomine spit out a clot of blood as he got up "Next time you place a finger on me, you're fucking dead!"

"With pleasure" Kagami hissed, stepping forward eagerly. Kuroko grabbed his wrist before he could do further damage.

"Kagami stop it, let it go"

"No, I'm not leaving here until I give this shit what he deserves-!"

His comment brought out a sinister laugh from Aomine and Kagami could barely take the sight. It wasn't only his boiling temper provoking him. Despite everything, the despicable bastard still stood there arrogantly, chest heaving, arms crossed, the panther pelt his only cover. His dark skin glistened with sweat and Kagami couldn't help glancing at his limp cock, still wet and dripping with come. The things going through his head were raw and muddled and Kagami was pretty sure beating Aomine to a bloody pulp was the one he felt strongest about. If not for Kuroko's self-possessed restraint, Kagami would surely have lost it.

They left without many words. Aomine and Kuroko exchanged a long gaze before the latter dragged Kagami along with him. Kagami shot Aomine one last hateful glare and let himself be guided back by the wrist. He couldn't see much of Kuroko's face, yet the shorter man looked as indifferent and at ease as always. His usual behavior made it even more difficult to start any conversation. Each minute of silence that passed between them robbed Kagami of rational words and he had to retort to his latent bewilderment to engage Kuroko's speech.

"W-what happened back there? Why did you come see that creep all by yourself? Are you okay? I should have come with you this morning, I knew something wasn't right with him. I knew it-" Kagami's heartfelt guilt led to the beginning of a rant which Kuroko was quick to cut off.

"It's not your fault" he said in his quiet aloof manner, forcing Kagami into silence so he could listen "I wanted it"

Kagami's feet stopped and he narrowed his eyes.

"That's all there is to it" Kuroko added blandly "How did you and Hyuuga fare?"

Kagami wasn't sure if the change of subject was intentional or if Kuroko's simple explanation was all there was to the story. His head wasn't cool enough to ponder things objectively. The latter notion filled him with embarrassment for having burst unannounced on such a scene - the mere memory bringing a flush of red to his face - and the former prolonged his antagonistic feelings towards Aomine, shrouding Kuroko in a suspicious aura Kagami was unable to unveil.

"We found these two warrior monks..."

They made it back to Hyuuga while Kagami stuck to his retelling of their meeting with Midorima and Takao. Kuroko listened with interest and popped a few questions to keep him going. The earlier incident seemed to have been buried temporarily. Nonetheless, Hyuuga's presence brought it back inevitably. The first words out of his mouth made Kagami squirm.

"Were where you? Where's Aomine?" he fired his questions to Kuroko out of breath. He had been running around for a while after returning from the farm.

"Lurking near the forest" Kuroko said pointing back east.

"Did anything happen?"

At this, Kuroko and Kagami could not avoid sharing a look. Each threw the other a tentative glance, wondering what to say. Kagami got his voice first.

"No"

"Why isn't he with you? I thought you might convince him to join us" Hyuuga said.

"He will help us" Kuroko replied curtly.

Kagami shook his head in repulsion. Everything made sense now. He just couldn't believe Kuroko had sold himself for the help of that mad man. At the moment there were few things in the world which would have given him the same amount of pleasure as gutting Aomine.

"We don't need him" he grunted between gritted teeth.

"In a way Kagami might be right" Hyuuga said "Aomine probably wants the tiger all to himself"

Hyuuga's phrase rang in Kagami's mind with a sense of foreboding. However, it wasn't until a few of days later that Kagami understood why it did so.

* * *

AN: Well, this was supposed to be a one-shot thing, but lots of words came out OTL. It seems the more I write it the more ideas pop up, so I decided to split the fic and post the first part now (it helps me keep track of the plot tbh). I don't expect this to go beyond 2 or 3 chapters. I want to wrap it up quickly so I can move on to other stories. It's just that I've had Aokaga drilling into my brain for a while and I had to write something down. That said, have a happy reading!


End file.
